What would he do without me?
by RubberKidney
Summary: As most of the rulers of middle-earth and their offspring gather for a long meeting of their „extended family" in Meduseld to await the bitrth of Eomer and Lothriel's first child, one of them brings along an unexpected guest. Or rather the guest brings herself along... My take on how Gimli would get married. With OC's borrowed form excellent pocketfear13. My first fic. Be gentle.


I.

 **I have borrowed OC's from the fanfic „Fathers" by pocketfear13 who's little family canon I adore (I got permission) :) My Gimli is more of a book Gimli – more serious and matter of fact, noble and refined (for a dwarf) but also stubborn and proud. This is my first fanfic, English is not my first language, and I am dyslectic, and also Polish grammar (my native language) and sentence constuction is vastly differend, so do not expect quality here :D I also thank peachwarden777 for inspiring me to eventually come around and write my thoughts down. Go and check out her stuff, her take on these storieds is unlike any I read on this page. K, enough flattery, on to my trainwreck of a story!**

 **I would be very, very grateful for constructive criticism and pointers of how to write. So roast me, please :)**

Meduseld looked especially golden this day. Spring sun was shimmering off Edoras like a glow of molten gold, with colorful shields hanging over houses of nobles reflecting light, making it look like a jeweled golden mountain in the sea of grass anf flowers covering plains surrounding it. Few farms run mostly by veterans of War of the Ring surrounded the city and Golden Hall like strands of silver and bright gold on the green fields, but also purple and blue – fields of flax for famed rohirric blankets, popularized recently in Dale and Vale of Anduin, and lavender, used for most fragrant air-refreshing oils and perfume, especially valued by Gondorians, as the smell of northern lavender is quite unique, and fits stony houses they inhabit.

All in all, the sight was glorious, Legolas thought, as he and his wife Galadhwen have climbed the last hill between them and the Capital of Rochan. He enjoyed the trip, having both Aragorn and Arwen as wel as Eowyn and Faramir traveling along, all with their own children, and with bunch of guards, made for more of a traveling picnic than a royal delegation. As he looked at his wife, holding gently his youngest daughter, Elwing, who fell asleep due to the overload of excitement and fun on the road, he smiled fondly. He was married already for years, however the War have made him, just like most of Greenwood elves married within last few centuries, withold a desire to start a family. Shadow made for a poor enviroment to raise a child. - _„But now the Shadow is gone. And in times of peace we flourish."_ \- he though to himself, as his wife looked up from precious bundle in her hands to give him a warmest smile Arda ever witnessed.

„Truly Eru blessed me, my dear" - said Legolas, as his wife approached him on her art of riding horse with child in her hands was practised by her on 6 of her younger siblings for many, many years. Skill have proven to be useful, especially when your husband wants to have 60 children, but can't stay in one place for more than a decade.

\- „Yes, he blessed you indeed, with a patient wife. And he blessed your wife with spine made of mithlir to endure your presistent plans to repopulate middle-earth with elves! Here, hold her for a moment, my back is killing me!" - she said with harsh tone, but ever-present spark in her eye have told Prince of Itilien Elves that she reallty doesn't mind. Non the less, he carefully took his little daughter (a manouver they have already practiced with two sons and a daughter) and held her with his hands as his faithful companion and mount Arod have slowly made his way towards the sit of power of the human lords of his kin.

Aragorn have quietly caught up to Legolas on Brego, holding Eldarion in front of him. Young boy was on the verge of sleep for last two hours, and as he finally broke and almost fell on the warm grass, as his body gave up and decided it's time to sleep at all cost, the King of Arnor and Gondor have scooped him up form the ground and with one delicate but firm motion sat him in front of himself. The boy didn't even flinch, such was the power of fullness of spring in the land of Riddermark, combined with endless fun with elven and human children on the road.

Rest of kids, Elboron, Nimloth, Arwen's youngest, Telgalad, Aranestarion and Aerlinniel, siblings of Elwing, with Eowyn and Arwen, both at the beginning of their pregnancies, were riding on the back of big and comfortable wagon, made by both elves of Imladris and craftsman of Blue Mountains as a gift for royal family. Wheels made with soft wood and biled hard leather by elven craftsman and solid dwarven shock absorbers have made for an excellent mobile sleeping room for children and both pregnant ladies.

\- Golden Hall – said Aragorn, as he approached his life-long friend. - Last time we saw it, circumstances were not as pleasant as they are now. - he said, thinking of his last year's frantic ride north, as he recieved news that new queen of Rochan have fell off her horse, and is in terrible condition. As he arrived, it seemed that she will live, however internal damage would left her barren... if it was not for Galadhwen, who bursted into Meduseld just two days after Aragorn arrived, ushered everyone out of Queen's chambers and stayed there for a week straight, using all the power and healing knowledge she have gathered over the years, saving Lothriel's health just barely, and winning eternal favour of all rulers of Rochan.

Other than that, he only visited few years before, for funeral of late Theoden King, and long conversation he, Elrond and Celeborn had with young Eomer night after. Young monarch was afraid and unsure of himself. Now, as Edoras have presented itself, surrounded by farmlands, workshops and commerce, Aragorn could see that Eomer worries were unfounded.

\- I was hoping to see them soon – answered Legolas – Eomer was so grateful for help last year, that he promised to name his firstborn Elfwine if he is a boy, or Galadhwen, is she is a girl. I was not expecting however that he will have to keep his word soo soon! It seems like just yesterday my wife have disapeared in the middle of the night for a month without even a note, an now, lo and behold, here we are, arriving just to witness the very miracle elven medicine have promised to deliver. – said elven Prince, as he saw his wife resisting an urge to kick her horse and gallop on to see her pregnant friend. Eru's Merchy, he barely even managed to talk her int returning to Itilien after curing the Queen, insisting on staying until the Queen is pregnant! It was only by Lothriel's promise that she will let her now when the babe in concived, and invite everybody to come before babe is born that he managed to drag her back home.

And now, here they are, coming to witness both harvest in Rochan, but birth of an heir too. After about 3 months Aragorn will move North with his family, to Thabard, where from he will orchestrate the rebuild of Northern Kingdom for next few years, and Faramir will return to Minas Tirith to govern in his place. But for now, the friends and family was facing at least 3 months of fun, feasts, rides, resting and all array of leasure and pleasure.

Horns of Meduseld have sounded from the distance, as Faramir have cought up wit hthe head of the column. - So, time for standing ceremonies? Should I wake up the children? -

\- No – answered quickly Aragorn – Rohirrim are not so strict. Let them sleep untill we reach the gates. If the trumpets won't wake them up, surely telling them that we have arrived will – he said, smiling at his friend. He knew ho much Eowyn have bothered him to come here. As he was terrified for his new child, a stubborn woman of Rochan is a force unstoppable, and after months of constant bickering and cold shoulder he had to give in. Giving a deep sigh, he made both man and elf laugh, wchich in turn have woken up little Elwing and Eldarion – Ada, are we there ye...- little boy started, but he have not finished as the sight of Golden Hall and Edoras in all it's glory assoulted his young, sleepy eyes, making them round as full moon. - We... - he studdered – WE HAVE ARRIVED! WE ARE HERE! NANA! NANAAAAAAAAAAAA! - The boy started screaming, as he jumped off Brego and ran towards the wagons. - Well, that little running trumpet have surely managed to wake everyone up – said Faramir, making all front of the caravan laugh, except for Elwing – little elleth was absorbing smells, sounds and light with her little elven fea, imprinting the beauty of Middle-Earth on her mind and soul with all childish awe she could summon, almost as if she felt, that she won't see it for long enough in her immortal life.

Later that day, sleepy, tired, but happy royal caravan have entered homely gates of Edoras to participate in welcome feast, involving plenty of mead, meat, and honeycakes that ladies of Rochan have decided to spoil little ones with.

It would be almost perfect if not for lack of a certain Dwarf, sorely delayed in his journey form Glittering Caves...

 **MAN, am I rambly! This writing thing is hard! Also, I just realized how that I have made the ruling nobility of Middle-Earth look like bunch of babbysitters, but hey, it's a part of life.**

 **Well, most of the setup is behind us tho. I hope...**


End file.
